friendship, a R6S fanfic
by BriggeteOP
Summary: Ela and Ying have been friends for a while, but there's never been a time where either of them where closer with anyone else until tonight


Chapter 1

June 16, 2018.

Rainbow Homebase, New York City

The piercing white moonlight shined through the window of Elżbieta Bosak, or, as her higher operatives refer to as, Ela. She's a young, Polish engineering operative in the Anti-Terrorist Organization GROM. She wasn't in the greatest moods for it was the anniversary of her father's suicide.

She had been laying in her bed, starring up at the chipped paint on the ceiling. Her breath was slow and quiet, but she would sigh from time to time.

Her sister, Zofia, wasn't in the base at the time. She was in South Korea on a mission. They had talked for a bit, expressing each other's feeling about their father's suicide and the struggle it was to get there minds in the right place

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Before she could get up to answer the door, a familiar face peered in. Sui "Ying" Mei Lin, a technician and one of the most high ranking people in the SDU. They were recruited by Rainbow at the same time, being in the same operation. But to Ela, she was a friend.

Ela sat up in her bed, her eyes red and puffy. She sniffled slightly, but a very warm smile stretched across her face. "Sui Mei. Please...come in!" She scooted over some to the left, motioning her to sit down. Ying did so, walking in the room and sitting next to her. She looked over at Ela, a frown on her face.

"Ela…I'm worried about you. You've been cooped up in your stuffy room all day. You didn't even come down for dinner.' She said, moving her attention to her knees. "now I understand your not in the greatest state, but I was just seeing if you were ok." She smiled back at her friend.

Elżbieta smiled for a bit before it slowly faded, tears forming in her eyes. She brought Ying into a hug as her head rested against her shoulder, getting her suit wet. Ying hugged back, bringing their bodies close. It was silent for a bit, the only sound being from Ela's shaky breaths.

Ela drew away slowly, starring deep into Ying's eyes. "I'm glad you're here Sui Mei. I needed someone to talk to. Someone's shoulder to cry on. My own sister-"Her words were cut off suddenly, her mouth being quickly covered by Ying's. and it was over as quick as it started, leaving only the sight of the two young women's blushing faces.

"I'm sorry Elżbieta…I just can't bear to see you so sad…" she said shakily. Ela didn't respond immediately, but she slowly leaned into Ying, softly kissing her lips back as her arms wrapped around her petite body.

They were locked in a passionate kiss as Ying slowly leaned back, making herself more submissed to Ela's love. The Polish girl pulled her lips away as she starred down at Ying. "You know…There is one thing that could make me feel better…" She said with a mischievous grin as she slowly pulled off her shirt, revealing a cute, pink, lace bra. She slowly tugged at Ying's shirt, motion for her to take it off. "…You." She said as she hopped off the bed.

Ying blushed and smiled, obviously excited. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt before pulling off her own shirt. By this time, Ela was already out of her pants and watching as Ying got undressed. Ying slowly stripped getting completely naked.

Ela smiled as she starred at her beautiful naked body. She slowly strutted over to Ying and planted her lips onto her neck, kissing it deeply as Ying gasped and moaned softly. She slowly walked forward, pushing Sui Mei back. She laid on the bed as Ela quickly climbed atop her, now moving her mouth down to ying's d-cup breasts. She sucked on her nipple roughly as Ying moaned louder and louder.

Ying's hands trailed down Ela's perfect body until her hands rested against her bubbly ass. She squeezed it hard, causing Ela to gasp into Yings breasts. She slowly sucked as Ying slowly slid her finger past her ass and onto Elas pussy.

Ela moaned and stopped sucking as she looked up at Ying with a devilish smile. Ying gave one back as she quickly shot her hand up Ela's butt again and slipped two fingers into her ass. Ela gasped as her eyes widened. She had never had anything in her ass before. This was new.

Ying slowly thrusted her fingers in and out of her ass, making ela squirm slightly as her pussy started to get wet, begging for attention. Ying smirked and slipped two fingers into her pussy as well, causing her to moan loudly. Ying picked up the pace as she slowly looked up to face ela, who was already looking at Ying.

They slowly leaned in as They kissed roughly, there tongues colliding and fighting for dominance. As this was happening, yings hands left elas body, Giving ela an opportunity. She broke the kiss and slowly slipped down againg, her mouth against Yings hairless pussy as she slowly licked it, making her moan again.

Ying squirmed and shifted as Ela's delicate tongue pleasured her parts. She felt a slow buildup of warmth in her belly. She was gonna cum soon. She rested her hand against Elas green hair and pushed her deeper, ela's nose pressing roughly against yings clit. That only drove her wilder as she moaned loudly.

"Ela! I'm Cumming!" she shouted as she squirted hard all over ela's lips and in her mouth. Ela happily swallowed it, but both of them could tell neither of them were done. Ela gripped up yings hips and flipped her around. Her cute bare butt was aiming right for ela as she leaned in and started eating out her other hole.

Ying gasped loudly as ela ate her ass. She wiggled in pleasure. But it was quickly over for Ying pulled away, leaving ela confused. "You just ate me out. I wanna do something!" she said seductively before getting up and grabbing her small bag she brought in with her. She dug through it for a bit before she pulled out a strap on. A pretty big one too.


End file.
